Truth or dare
by WhitePhoenixes' old account
Summary: A game of truth or dare leads to much more....


Summary: A game of truth and dare leads to more being revealed. And what's the secrecy behind Albus and Minerva's relationship??

Disclaimer: The plot belongs to me. The rest is J.K Rowling's…

Number 12 Grimmauld Place is a dark and forbidding place to live in. Weird objects belonging to Sirius Black's family stood at almost every corner. Harry Potter lay on the bed in his room. He was bored, very bored. There was silence everywhere, save from the murmur of voices coming from the kitchen where members of the order of phoenix were discussing their plans for battle. Ron shouting "Checkmate!", from where he was playing chess with Hermione, broke the silence. Harry sighed.

"Is it always so boring around here?" He asked Hermione, toying with his wand.

Hermione looked up from the chessboard, where she is analyzing the recent game.

"Yes, Harry. It's like that almost every day."

"Sometimes, I just wish I stayed with the Dursleys." He grumbled.

"Stop it!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry and Hermione looked at Ron, perplexed. He gestured angrily at Pig, his owl, who was flying 'round his head in circles, twittering like an idiot. They both nodded sympathetically back at him. Having Pig is a tiring job, especially when you are trying to do your homework and he's there flying around you.

A slight knock on the door interrupted them. Ginny Weasley poked her head into the room.

"Hi, Ron, Hermione, Harry. Mum says that you can come out now. It is dinnertime. Oh, and Snape and McGonagall are here, with Dumbledore too." Harry swore slightly under his breath, muttering a string of curses that should not be said at all. He intensely disliked the slimy, greasy, pointy nose Potions master.

"Don't let mum here you." Ron muttered, as they entered the Kitchen, accompanied by Ginny.

Harry, Ron and Hermione's jaws dropped as they took in the number of people in the kitchen. The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore was there, Minerva McGonagall, their head of house and Transfigurations mistress was there too. Almost every teacher in Hogwarts was present, plus the other regular people such as Kingsley Shaklebolt, Sirius, Alastor Moody, Remus and Tonks.

"Come on now, stop gaping and sit down. We're waiting for you people." Snape's silky voice cut across their stupor. The trio shook their heads a little, before sitting at the last three seats left for them in the middle of the table.

Dinner passed in a blur. There was so much conversation going on. As Harry was seated beside Professor McGonagall, he got to hear a very interesting conversation about the new transfigurations methods available. Minerva was arguing furiously with Albus about the newest spell invented by this person named Alareth. But soon, dinner concluded, with them sharing a large apple pie made by Mrs. Weasley herself.

Ron looked around the table. Most people are leaning back on their seats, resting after a huge meal. He nudged Harry slightly.

"What?!!" Harry exclaimed softly, rubbing his ribs.

"Can we do something interesting?" Ron asked him, finding the silence too quiet for his licking.

Harry shrugged, then he spotted the butter beer bottle lying on the ground, next to Alastor Moody.

"I know. Let's play 'truth or dare'!" He exclaimed, brandishing the bottle as though as it is a sword.

"What's truth or dare?" Tonks asked, perplexed.

Harry glanced around, most of the people there, with the exception of himself and Hermione wore puzzled looks on their faces.

"Oh. I forgot. It's a game where a person spins a bottle; whoever the bottle lands on must either choose a truth or a dare. If a person chooses a dare but refuses to do it, he or she would have to do another dare, which is worse than the original. The person whom the bottle lands on will also get to spin the bottle and ask the next person a question," Harry explained.

Everyone's puzzled looks became one of perceptiveness.

"Now, let's start the game!" Hermione exclaimed.

Everyone gathered round, as Hermione spun the bottle. The bottle landed on Tonks, who did not look the least surprised.

Hermione grinned evilly.

"Let's see… Truth or dare?" Hermione asked.

"Truth." Tonks replied, dreading the questions that would pop up.

"hm…" Hermione thought for a moment, before continuing.

"Have you ever wet your bed as a child?" She asked. Everyone crowded over eagerly, as Tonks answered.

Blushing furiously, she answered, " Yes."

Remus was the first to laughed, as the rest of the order followed.

Tonks blushed even deeper, Hermione called the room to silence.

Tonks reached over, and spun the bottle. It landed on Severus. Tonks begun to grin really really malevolently.

"Truth or dare, Sevvie."

Severus flushed.

"Dare." He snapped defiantly.

"Dance around the room, singing 'Mary had a little lamb' twice." Tonks grinned, as Sirius burst out laughing. Minerva glared disapprovingly at that while Albus's eyes twinkled. Harry was in hysterics, as Snape skipped around the room. A blinding flash blinded everyone for a moment, when they looked up; Alastor was holding a camera, grinning widely.

Snape glared angrily at Moody, as he sat down.

"Quiet now." Minerva's voice cut through the laughter. Everyone quieted down immediately, save for her good friends Poppy, Pomona and Rolanda, who are still giggling madly.

"Rolanda!" Minerva exclaimed.

"Yes, Minnie?"

Minerva raised her eyebrows slightly.

"Do you want me to get those pictures out?" Minerva threatened.

Rolanda paled slightly and shut up.

"Spin the bottle, Severus." Kingsley said in his calming voice.

Severus spun the bottle, and it landed on Poppy.

"Truth or dare?" the potions master asked shortly.

"Truth."

"What's the most embarrassing thing you did in your student years?" Severus asked.

Poppy glanced at Minerva, Pomona and Rolanda in panic. All three of them shrugged and smirked.

'You'll pay for this.' She swore slightly under her breath.

"Well? I'm waiting." Snape tapped his foot impatiently.

Poppy blushed and said, "Minerva, Pomona, Rolanda and I got drunk in our 5th year and they had to carry me back to the Ravenclaw tower where I puked all over Headmaster Dippet."

There was a stunned silence. Hermione sat in shock, and reevaluated her idea of her straight-laced idol, Minerva McGonagall, who was not as straight laced as she once thought.

Poppy spun the bottle again, and it landed on Minerva. Minerva paled considerably, while Poppy, Rolanda and Pomona grinned happily.

"Truth or dare, Minnie dear?" Poppy asked.

"Truth, and don't call me Minnie." Minerva replied.

"How many bottles of Fire whiskey have you drunk in one go without getting drunk before?"

Minerva grinned inwardly. This was easy.

"Ten."

Everyone in the room gasped. No one knew that Minerva McGonagall could hold her drink so well.

"I suppose it's my turn." Minerva spun the bottle, and it landed on Harry.

"Mr. Potter, truth or dare?" Minerva asked.

"Dare." Harry replied, and regretted it immediately, as he saw the evil look spreading on Rolanda, Minerva, Poppy and Pomona's faces.

They group together to confer for a moment before looking at him.

"I dare you to go to Ginny and confess your undying love for her."

Harry flushed, but did so anyway.

Ginny blushed as she heard Harry's confession.

"Never mind." Harry muttered, as most of the people present started to catcall and clap.

Harry spun the bottle, and it landed on Minerva again.

"Truth or dare, Professor?"

Minerva considered for a moment before replying, "Dare."

Harry beamed.

"Hmm… should I be evil, of course. Professor McGonagall, I dare you to kiss Professor Dumbledore, like how Lily and James used to do it."

Minerva's already pale face paled even more, till what was left of her flush was a white sheen.

At that moment, Professor Dumbledore stepped in.

"I'm sorry, but we can't do that."

Minerva sent a sharp look at Professor Dumbledore, as though as she wanted to strangle him and Harry together and mash them into human mashed potatoes.

"Why, Minerva?" Alastor asked seriously.

Minerva blushed again, sending a pleading look at Rolanda, Poppy and Pomona before replying.

"I…just…can't."

Minerva leaned her head on Albus's lap as he stroke her hair.

Poppy looked at Minerva's helpless state and conferred for a little while with Rolanda and Pomona before turning back to the very interested audience.

"Minerva is Albus's daughter."

The silence was stunning.

Minerva lifted her head from Albus's lap and glared at Poppy before speaking.

"It's true. Albus married Katrina McGonagall eighty years ago." Minerva glared at all of them furiously.

"I'm going back to Hogwarts now, and this information should never be told to anyone else. Or else you shall all pay."

"Come on now, kitten." Minerva gripped Albus's hand tightly before disappearing with a small pop, leaving a stunned audience behind.

**The end**

**A/N: No one is allowed to use this without my permission. ASK. Thank you for reading and please review. Thank you again. **


End file.
